


When It All Falls Down

by Ocean_Park_Avenue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky and reader are both assholes, Bucky is pissed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil to good, F/M, Fire Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Agent Reader (Marvel), Like they hate each others guts, Mainly Bucky X Reader, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader Feels, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader hates the Avengers, Reader is also pissed, Sam is suspicious, Slight Steve X Reader, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve is understanding, This is gonna be a long one bois, Thor is a bro, Tony is amused, evil reader, reader has fire powers, slowest of slow burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Park_Avenue/pseuds/Ocean_Park_Avenue
Summary: You hated the Avengers. Absolutely despised them. You wanted them to feel the same pain they caused your father.When the chance arises for you to get revenge, you waste no time arranging your plan to destroy them one by one. But when an old enemy appears from your past, you get distracted and are taken to the Avengers Compound.Now stuck there, all you can think of are ways to escape your imprisonment. But what are you going to do when you come face to face with the Avenger you hate the most? The Winter Soldier himself.And what is HYDRA planning to do about it?-----------------------------Edit: Story updates about every month.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Bruce Banner & Reader, Clint Barton & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. "Again."

You kicked the rigid punching bag as hard as you could. 

“Again.”

Once more, you kicked with force. 

“Again.”

“Ugh,” you groaned. “Percy we’ve been at this for hours now. I think I’m all good on kicking.”

Percy scoffed and his dark eyes narrowed. “You think the Avengers get tired just by kicking and punching bag for a few hours. No, they train for days on end, just so they can beat our asses. Meanwhile, you’re tried just after an afternoon of it.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m not tired, just bored.”

“Practice takes hard work. It doesn’t matter if you get bored.” Percy remarked sternly. 

“Well, can we at least do something else?”

“Fine. We can spar.”

You smirked as you tightened the strap around your wrist and hand. “Finally.”

“Ready?” 

You nodded.

“Go.”

~•~

You laid breathless on the hard concrete floor as you looked to Percy. His dark chocolate skin was covered in a glossy coat of sweat that made it look like he didn’t even try.

You, on the other hand, were sweating like a panting dog in 100-degree weather on a hot summer day. 

Though you had both put your maximum effort into the spar, Percy came out on top because of his wit and quick thinking. He always said it took him years of training to perfect it, and you’d get annoyed every time he said that.

He reached his hand out and you grabbed it eagerly. He helped you to your feet.

“That was good for round one.” He patted your back.

“Round one?!” You exclaimed. 

Percy brushed himself off. “Yes. If you plan to beat the Avengers head-on, you’re going to need a lot more rounds.”

You groaned. 

“Now we’re going to try with your powers,”

“Yes!”

“—but, you are going to control yourself this time.”

“And there it is.”

“I’m serious,” Percy took a step towards you, his towering height meant to intimidate you. “You’re serious about this, right?”

“Yes! How many times do I need to tell you?” You crossed your arms.

“Tell me why.”

“What?”

“Why do you want to destroy the Avengers?” Percy asked calmly.

You gritted your teeth. “You already know why.”

“I know. I just need you to remind yourself, to get the flame started. Now, why do you wish to see the Avengers turn to dust?”

“Because...” you whispered.

“Because why?”

“Because they killed my father! Just when he was about to be proud of me for once in my miserable life, he was murdered in cold blood by an explosion set off by one of them! For the first 22 years of my life, nothing mattered to more than pleasing my father. Them taking that away from me was like taking my life’s purpose. For the past 3 years, I’ve trained regularly just to get to their level. And once I’m there, nothing will stop me from burning them to the ground.”

“Good. Now focus all that rage into your veins.”

You concentrated on his words and soon enough your veins and eyes began glowing a bright orange.

“Now imagine I’m one of them. What would you do—“ 

Immediately, you charged for Percy and dropped him to the ground. He started fighting back but your fast reflexes had already kicked in. You dodged every attack he made. With every defence came and offence attack, that sent Percy into a state of peril. 

Soon enough, Percy fell to his back as you threw punch after punch to his now bloody face. Finally, he blocked on of your punches and kicked your stomach, sending you flying into the brittle wall. You heard a crack when you made contact with it. 

Percy stood up slowly and made his way over to you. 

All of a sudden, all the rage you felt for the Avengers boiled in your veins, making them glow a brighter red. Your forearms exploded into fire as you used it to propel yourself in Percy’s direction. 

You focused your energy into your hand and threw a ball of fire at him. He ducked out of the way, but you were fast enough to make another and hit his leg.

He winced when it hit and fell to the ground. You stood above him, your hands still aflame. You calmed yourself down and the flames subsided. You helped him up.

“That went better than the last time you used your powers,” he said mildly surprised.

You chuckled. “At least I didn’t burn the room down this time.”

“You ready for another?” Percy said with his fists in a basic guard position.

You copied his stance and smirked. “Go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments! 😘


	2. "Percy, now."

Over the weeks, your training had paid off. Your martial arts and boxing skills had improved and you felt more control over your powers. You’d never felt as strong as you did in all your life.

Immediately, you began setting your plan into action. First, your team would set up a fake message that would be easy for the Avengers to decode. It would lead them to a remote HYDRA base in the middle of nowhere. Then, agents would set up around the base and watch guard. When the Avengers arrived an agent you set off an alarm, warning everyone of their arrival. That’s when you would come in and burn the place to the ground, with them in it. 

It was perfect. It wouldn’t backfire. It couldn’t backfire. You’d spent so much time on it and covered all loose ends. There was no way it could fail. 

~*~

A few days later, you heard word that the Avengers has finally decoded the message and were on their way to the base.

Right away, everything set into action. Your team boarded the jet and set off to the sight.

As you suited up in the jet, all you could think about was what your father would think of this whole ordeal. Hopefully, he would have been proud of you for once in your life.

As you exited the plane cabin, you overheard a couple of agents talking about you.

“She thinks she’s so high and mighty just because her father was Head Commander for a few years before he died,” one said.

“Yeah,” the other chuckled. “I don’t wanna take orders from some spoiled brat who thinks she’s better than everyone.”

“Too bad he died. Now, he was good.”

Suddenly, you appeared around the corner and glared at them. “Know your place and never talk down any of your Commanding Officers. Even if I am an Assistant Commander.”

One laughed. “What are you gonna do about? Like you said, you’re only the Assistant.”

You smirked. “I could have you demoted to the security team. Actually, I am going to demote you. Consider both yourselves cut from the team.”

As you walked away, you heard them yell in protest. You ignored them. 

A few minutes later, you arrived at the base and everyone got into position. You spied from atop a nearby tree.

It took another hour before the Avengers arrived. Iron Man and Thor came flying out of the jet with Captain America close behind with a parachute. They landed in a field beside the base. 

“Waiting for your signal,” Percy said through your ear intercom. 

You watched as they carefully approached the building. Rogers and Thor went left while Stark and Vision went right. 

“Wait for the others to join them and on my signal, turn on the force field.”

They searched around the property as the Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch and two others you didn’t recognize soon followed them out of the jet. They must’ve recently added to their posse of supernatural bastards.

It felt like forever until they all finally went into the building to search around. Just as the last one stepped inside, you spoke through the intercom. “Percy, now.”

Immediately, the door of the building weld closed and a force field materialized around it. Everything went into motion as your team followed you through a secret entrance inside the base. 

“Sub-team A, go left. Sub-team B, right. The rest of you follow me.” You commanded you the other agents. 

Four agents watched your back as you began running down the hall. 

Finally, it was time to destroy the Avengers. Your anger boiled deep in your veins, making them glow bright orange. Just like in training, you focused your power to your limbs and propelled yourself down the corridor.

After rounding a corner, you came face to face with Captain America and one of the Avengers you didn’t recognize. Like clockwork, you chucked a fireball at Rogers.

“Sam! Watch out!” Rogers was quick to block your attack with his shield. You didn’t pay attention to the other Avenger as you threw a punch in his direction. Of course, he moved his shield to protect himself and your fist made contact with the hard vibrainium. 

With you only facing Rogers, you didn’t notice the other Avenger use his mechanical wings to sweep you off your feet. Your back hit the floor but you were quick to move as the Avenger named Sam came quickly at you. As you crouched, your hands made contact with the ground to send a fiery pulse through it, sending Sam falling to his feet.

You tried to hit him with a fiery punch, but he was quick to avoid it. Soon, your fight turned into a punching battle, with you occasionally shooting a kick his way. 

“Cap! A little help here!?” He yelled mid-battle.

The Captain responded to him but you were too preoccupied at the moment to pay attention.

  
  


Luckily for him, he was skilled. But luckily for you, you had better training because with a swift kick of your foot, his back was in the ground and you stood over him with fiery eyes, ready to demolish him.

Just as you were about to blast his face off, someone tackled you to the ground in a second. You flipped them off of you and they landed gracefully beside you. You came face to face with the Black Widow.

You didn’t think as you charged at her. She fell to the ground with you as you both wrestled for power. You brought power to your hand and placed it on her arm, causing it to burn her skin through her black suit. She cried in pain as you took the opportunity to kick her off of you. 

“We need backup!” She yelled to Rogers who was with Sam beating up your team members. 

You walked over to her, ready to do more than just give her a small burn when all of a sudden your head started pounding. You yelled in pain and put your hands to your head. 

You looked up and saw Scarlet Witch using her red magic to give you a migraine.

“She’s been subdued! Now!” Rogers yelled to his teammates. 

They all came for you. Surrounding you. Ready to kill you just like they did your father.

Your anger seemed to bubble up inside you and you just couldn’t control it. You finally let go of all of it. It sent a fiery wave in all directions, burning everyone in the vicinity. The Avengers all fell to the ground and groaned collectively at their pain.

The other Avengers didn’t ait a second of time as they came around the corner. Iron Man was the first to find you. “Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way.” He stated. You sent a fire blast his way but missed. “Okay, hard way it is.” He instantly assaulted you with his repulser beam. You put your hands up to stop it but all it did was send you a few feet back. When your mind can back to the fight, he had already punched your nose. It bled as you threw your power into your hands and gave him your version of a repulser blast. You could see the damage of your fire right in the middle of his suit. 

Suddenly, Thor threw his hammer in your direction, just for him to miss as it passed your head. It came back to his hand but he dropped it to start a one-on-one with you.

You may have been skilled in martial arts but Thor had something you didn’t: the strength of a god. 

He grasped your leg as you tried to kick him and sent you flying into the wall. He grabbed his hammer off the floor, readying his swing just for you to catch it mid-air. You whimpered as it made contact with your hand. You both struggled against each other’s strength but you could tell Thor was going to win.

“Yield, woman!” He said through gritted teeth.

“Never.” You quickly moved to the side and Thor’s face hit the wall.

All of a sudden, something sharp hit your back and you shrieked. You turned to see Hawkeye holding his bow in a ready position. You began charging at him only for him to press a button on his quiver. 

The arrow beeped then exploded and you became airborne for a few seconds. You tumbled to the ground. You coughed up blood but you didn’t have time to dwell on it as the next Avenger began attacking you. 

This one seemed to be the best combat fighter because you were beginning to feel tired, but you didn’t falter. You were swift enough to dodge his punches and was able to kick him in the face, causing the mask he was wearing to fall off. 

You froze as soon as you saw his face. You didn’t ever think it possible to see this man ever again after everything he did to you. But here you were standing face to face with the man you hated the most: the Winter Solider. He seemed to be having the same reaction as you. His face was completely blank as he assessed the situation.

Suddenly, someone yelled out, “Now!” and you felt a deep sense of drowsiness overcome you. You fell to the ground with a thud and everything around you slowly faded to black.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! I appreciate all of them. 🤗


	3. "...The Winter Soldier."

Your eyes slowly opened as you addressed your surroundings. You seemed to be in a hospital bed and there was a large window to your left. All the other walls were coloured a pristine white. On the other side of the window stood two men you recognized immediately: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

You instantly remembered what had happened and felt the rage come back to you easily. Quickly, you tried to stand up and face them but as soon as you moved, a piercing pain shot through your back and you collapsed onto the cold floor. Only know did you notice you were no longer wearing your sleek black HYDRA uniform, but a bland hospital tunic and string-tie pants.

You looked up to see Rogers and Stark staring at you through the glass. It looked as if Stark was on the phone with someone.

Slowly you stood up, ignoring the burning pain in your back and wobbled over to the window. 

“Let me out!” You said as you banged on the thick glass.

You made eye contact with Rogers for a second before he turned to Stark and said something unintelligible. 

“I know he’s here!” You yelled as fury grew in your veins. “I know the Winter Soldier is here! Bring him to me!”

The men in front of you didn’t flinch. Your scowl grew. “Get him down here, now!”

Soon, you heard the voice of Tony Stark through a speaker in the ceiling. “What are you yelling about?”

“Let me speak with the Winter Soldier.” 

“What? Why?” He asked with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

Before you could respond, Rogers started talking. “He has no business with you. Who are you and why did you attack us?”

“It’s better for both of us if I kept that confidential.” 

Rogers rolled his eyes. “What will make you talk?”

You smirked as you crossed your arms. “Let me talk with the Winter Solider... and let me out of this confinement.”

Rogers began whispering with Stark. It went on for a full minute until Stark finally reassured him. “Steve, it’s not like we have any other options. And besides, what harm could come to him while she’s in there.”

Rogers sighed and spoke up. “Fine. You can see him, but we’re not letting you out of this cell.”

“Fine.” You agreed. Rogers left through the door, slamming it on his way out. 

Soon enough, the Asset and Rogers walked through as door and stood in front of the window. You took a good look at him. His expression was filled with a mild fury. He crossed his arms over his broad chest as he glanced at you. 

Seeing him made you feel a wave of anger you’d hadn’t felt in years. You snapped.

“How dare you abandon your superiors for this group of supernatural bastards! You knew your duty and you ignored it. You’re lucky that they are forgiving but they will never forget when you deserted your responsibilities!” You yelled.

The Asset’s face contorted with anger as he made his way back towards the door.

“I’ll never forget when you abandoned me, either!” Those words made him stop in his tracks.

He walked right up to the window. “That’s not true.” The eyes of the Avengers widened.

“Yes, it is,” you accused. “You leave me to freeze in the middle of nowhere.”

“I was following protocol! Since that seemed to be so important to you!”

“No, you didn’t. You directly disobeyed my father. That’s why he sent you instead of someone more qualified.”

“The only reason I was sent with you is that he wanted you to learn the hard way because you were such a gigantic brat! Actually, you still are! No wonder he never wanted you!” He spat, fuming. The Asset then stormed out of the door, with Rogers following quickly after him.

For once, you were taken aback. 

He was lying. Your father would never say anything like that. Though, now that you thought about it, he never did ever say he wanted you. No, no. You couldn’t let his words get to your head. You shook your head and looked to the large window.

Stark still stood there, with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. “Well, that was unexpected.”

You faced Stark. “Get him back here. I wasn’t finished.”

“It looked like he was.”

“Well, I wasn’t!” Your veins glowed orange as you felt the emotions from your rage finally get to you.

“Yo Fire Temper, calm it down before I slap some cuffs on you,” he threatened.

“You’ll be dead if you do. All of you!” 

Stark, who looked done with you, left the room, leaving you alone with nothing but your tears and your rage. 


	4. "I'm sorry."

Over the next few days, you got used to your unfavourable situation. It wasn’t that bad. You got three meals a day and were left alone most of the time, except when Stark or Rogers came down to check in on you. The rest of your day was ruined every time they’d come around.

You hadn’t seen the Winter Soldier in a while and you were quite thankful for it. If you were out of this cell, you would surely kill him in a blind rage and you wanted his punishment to be the same as yours.

To keep yourself from dying of boredom, you occupied your time by practice your martial arts and exercising. Sometimes you got so bored that the anger you always felt would overwhelm your brain and you’d lash out on anything close to you. It’s also why you no longer had a bed. Times like those you’d wish you didn’t have your powers.

~*~

You had to have been lying there for some time to not notice hours had gone by. Your breakfast from that day still sat at the door, untouched. Hunger wasn’t the first thing that came to your mind when you were bored out of it.

_ I have to get out of here... But how? _

Just then, the regular guard who brought your food came by the door to slide your food in. This time, he happened to be talking on his phone, not paying any attention to you. If you could somehow get him inside the cell, you could take his phone and call Percy!

Felling something other than anger in your brain, you thought up a plan.

The next time he came around for dinner, the guard did a double-take when he saw you laying down on the floor of the cell. There was a piece of cloth wrapped tightly around your neck and your eyes looked dead.

He took his phone out. “Subject is not moving. Should I check her?” 

“Affirmative.” 

Cautiously, he entered the cell but left the door wide open. He reached for your neck to check your pulse. As soon as he touched you, you spun around and used his weight against him. He collapsed to the ground as you bound his wrists and legs with your ripped shirt.

“Fuck!” he muttered as you searched his person for the phone. As soon as you found it, you bolted out the door. While you ran, you dialled the special number Percy had given you if you were in an emergency. He answered right away.

“Why did you call this number?” Percy asked aggressively.

“Percy! It’s me! I’m alive and at the Avengers Compound. I need you to send—“

“I know full well that you are alive.” He stated.

“Okay, good. Send someone here to—“

He interrupted you again. “I can’t help you.”

You stopped in your tracks as an alarm sounded through the halls. “What?”

“You know I can’t. It would go against every protocol. I can’t risk everything just to save you. I’m sorry.” Then he hung up.

You knew you couldn’t call back because the very number and IP had been erased right away.

You fell to your knees as a shocked expression made its way to your face.

You couldn’t believe it. HYDRA had abandoned you. The people you’d known your whole life, the organization you relied on, your home, had left you to rot. And Percy. The only friend you had just deserted you like he longer needed you. 

Just then, Rogers rounded the corner but you didn’t even care enough to move. He walked cautiously over to you. Careful, he placed metal cuffs around your wrists and helped you up. You were still too distraught to even resist.

Two other Avengers came to Rogers’s aid.

“What happened?” The one named Sam asked.

“Somehow, she escaped. But these cuffs should keep her from causing any more problems.”

“What with the look on her face?”

You recognized the voice of the Winter Solider and your shocked expression quickly turned to rage. Without thinking, you clocked him in the nose with the heavy cuffs around your wrists. He took a few steps back and he noticed his nose was bleeding.

“Bucky, no!” Rogers called to him.

But before he could be stopped, the Solider punched you right back and the force of it caused to you to get knocked unconscious.

~*~

When you finally came to, your head pounding, you saw Rogers and the Solider arguing in front of the glass of your cell. Luckily for you, the speaker was still on.

“Why can’t you tell me, Bucky?”

“I don’t need to tell you everything that went on in the past. I already have enough of it when I sleep.”

Rogers sighed as he walked to the door. “Okay. Just know, you can talk to me about anything.” 

The Solider wiped a hand over his face and groaned.

Your chuckle startled him. “You know, if you tell them, they’ll think you’re a monster.” He rolled his eyes, and as he was about to leave, you spoke up. “Even you think of yourself as a monster. You knew exactly what you were doing. It was all your fault!”

He quickly turned to face you. His metal hand hit the window hard, and you flinched. “I could’ve left you there do die. But I didn’t, and you know exactly why. If it were up to me, you’d be dead by now.” 

Then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

You stared at the window, fuming with anger. The next few minutes were all a blur as you took your anger out on everything in sight.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Critique is greatly appreciated! 👍


End file.
